


*Enter Title Here*

by Kamato



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9315317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamato/pseuds/Kamato
Summary: A snippet after the day Vox Machina went after Raishan and Thordak, where Vex and Percy have a chat in bed.





	

Snuggling in the sweaty afterglow, the covers pulled down a bit to let them air out after vigorous physical activity, Vex leaned her head on Percy’s shoulder and glanced up at him. It occurred to her how different he looked without his glasses. Just a bit more tired, a bit more unkempt. Of course, given the circumstances, she could take his mussed white hair and exhausted expression as something of a compliment. A subtle smile crossed his tight lips as he glanced down at her. “Was that good for you, too?” A tinge of worry touched his tone, and he furrowed his dark brow. 

She snuggled tighter into him, and Percy relished the feeling of being so close to someone. “Wonderful, Percy. As per the usual.” She traced her fingernails across his sparsely haired chest, and Percy let out a sigh of relief.

“Good. You certainly deserve something good, after a day like today.” He closed his eyes and sighed again, but Vex’ahlia lifted her head from his shoulder, acutely aware of the tense nature of this sigh compared to the last one. 

“What’s wrong, Percy? Are you alright?”

A rueful chuckle bubbled up from his chest. “It’s been a long time since the answer to that question was yes, but right now, here, with you, I think that I’m pretty close to alright.”

Vex’s hand holding her up sank into the down filled bed, and she adjusted herself to get a more secure position. “No, I mean related to what you said. I mean, it certainly wasn’t fun fighting two of the most dangerous creatures in the world within the same hour, but was it really that haunting for you?”

His eyes seized hers with a seriousness that she hadn’t seen in awhile, not since he recognized Tiberius the last time they saw him. She didn’t doubt him for a second when he said, “Yes. Of course it was, Vex’ahlia. And even while we were being intimate just now, I heard you wheeze a bit from the poison, felt you cringe from that burn that’s still healing, and it kills me to know you’re suffering. And I watched you go cold beneath Emon, and…” He took a deep breath, and Vex noticed water in his eyes just before she realized that he was breathing so deeply to keep from sobbing. The lump in his throat came through in his voice as he said, “And it wasn’t quite so bad as the first time, but it’s distressing in itself that I’ve allowed this to happen more than once, and that I’m losing some of my respect for death now, which is really bad considering your brother’s affiliations, and-”

Vex put a finger on his lips, and his eyes widened for a half a second as he stopped talking. “You’re babbling, darling. And you can cry if you need to. But I can promise you that, while it will happen eventually, I will not die again for a very long time. Alright? I’m okay, and Scanlan’s okay, and you’re okay, and that’s what matters.” She shuddered, and Percy cocked an eyebrow. She let out a quiet titter. “It feels wrong to even mention Scanlan when I’m not wearing clothes.”

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her down so she could lay across his chest. “So let’s stop talking about him. He’s alright, and so are you, Vex’ahlia. And I think I can find a middle ground with death, where I still respect it, but I don’t fear it. Eventually, at least. For now, though, sleep?” His hand started drifting down her chest to rest on her upper breast. “Or a it more fun?”

“Perhaps in the morning.” She slid over to lie down next to him again. “Death and dragon slaying are taxing.”

“I think we can agree on that,” he said, and closed his eyes, feeling, at least for the moment, content.


End file.
